


室友(abo)

by Pomegranate1986



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multiple Partners, POV Multiple, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomegranate1986/pseuds/Pomegranate1986
Summary: It happened when I was back in my dorm and heard my roommate, who is a 3-month pregnant male omega, having sex with someone in the bathroom...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	室友(abo)

**Author's Note:**

> 预警！！！！！  
> 孕期开车，dirty talk，NP（一受多攻）  
> 原创非同人ABO
> 
> *以上接受不了的请不要点
> 
> 这篇文送给因为AO3被墙而郁闷的人，还有我的老朋友小周：）谢谢小周给我的灵感

我推开宿舍门的时候，就听到从浴室里传来的异响。

宿舍里空无一人，而浴室的门正关着。即使隔着一扇门和墙壁我也能听到周小白那个骚货断断续续的呻吟，还有模糊又沉闷的啪啪声，可见在他身上动作的那个家伙是有多用力。

浴室的门一推便打开，并没有锁上，显然里面的人并不在意会被宿舍里的其他人发现。其实这也不奇怪，毕竟这个宿舍里的三个人包括我在内，都应该和周小白做过了。

我进去的时候正好和周小白湿漉漉的眼睛对上。他显然已经刚刚高潮了一回，眼角泛红，眼神也涣散，微微隆起的小腹上沾染了刚射出的白浊，还乖乖地跟我打招呼: “嗯...吴扬阳…你回来啦…”

他的双手于前撑在洗手台上，为了方便他身后的杨卫峰的动作压低了腰，臀部撅了起来，身上都是汗和斑驳的痕迹。杨卫峰正在兴头上，干脆无视我，两手紧紧地掐住周小白的腰，一心全用在了他那个又翘又圆的屁股，把屁股上结实的臀肉拍打得一颤一颤地抖动。

我皱了皱眉，杨卫峰这傻逼，兴致上来就容易失了分寸，根本不管小白的肚子已经3个月了。虽然校医说了小白的身子比一般的O要好得多，胎像已经很稳了，可也禁不住他这么大力地折腾。

周小白被撞得身体不停地往前，嘴里哼哼啊啊地叫着，水汽朦胧的双眼直直地看着我，一只手还本能地护在自己的腹部，看起来有点可怜。

我走上前，把左手覆在了他放在小腹的那只手上，右手掐着他的下颌，轻轻地舔了舔他略显干燥的嘴唇，等他自觉地张嘴，就把舌头伸了进去重重地给了他一个深吻。他被我亲得唾液都不住地从嘴角往下流，手沿着我的胯往下，隔着裤子握住了我已经半硬的性器。搓揉了片刻后，他动作娴熟地把我运动裤的裤头拉低，让那根已径自竖起来的东西露出了个头来，两手一上一下地抚握套弄，服务非常地周到。

在他身后不停撞击的杨卫峰这时突然闷哼一声，把小白的屁股往后一拉，把他的腰身死死地扣在自己胯前，激得小白舌头还含在我的嘴里就发出了一声惊叫，看起来那傻逼是射了。杨卫峰靠在小白的背上低喘了片刻后站直了身子，我就听到了“啵”地一声，应该是他把那根东西从小白的身体里抽了出来。

我伸手往小白的臀缝里一摸，摸到了一手的粘腻，这傻逼果然又不带套内射。再往被操开的臀眼里伸进了一个指尖，因为小白现在不在发情期，穴口一圈的穴肉都有些肿起来了。我不高兴他的屁股里有别的男人的精液，于是又伸进了一根手指把穴口再撑开一些，让里面的东西缓缓地流出来。

没想到被我的手指弄了几下，周小白个浪货又喘了起来，本来就湿润的小穴像个会冒水的泉眼，一收一缩地夹我放在洞里的两指，过了一会儿水沿着手指滴下来，把我整个手掌都弄湿了。如果不是知道Omega的发情期在怀孕之后会暂时中止，我都要怀疑他是不是又发情了。

“你的水怎么那么多？”我把手指抽出来让周小白看看上面的液体，他有些不好意思地笑了笑，看上去一脸乖巧老实的模样，跟那个下面发着大水的屁股简直不像是同一个人。

杨卫峰正提上裤子准备出去，听到我这话嗤笑了一声，说：“他就是这么骚，刚刚你没进来的时候还叫我用力点，现在倒跟你装起了清纯。”说到后面这货的语气里竟然带了点酸味。

周小白黝黑的脸上泛着不明显的潮红，他像只猫崽一样讨好地舔了舔我的下巴，对还站在一旁的杨卫峰视而不见，颇有点用过即丢的意思。杨卫峰的脸色变得有点不好看，冷哼一声又说：“你猜我今天为什么操他？这小婊子一回来就要洗澡，脱下来的内裤都湿透的，屁股扒开里面还留着不知道哪个狗逼射进去的东西！”怪不得杨卫峰发神经，原来是周小白又在宿舍外面骚了，我用脚猜都猜得到他应该是去找了我们的射击课教官崔亮。

我带有惩罚意味地拧了拧周小白发硬的乳头，他既痛又似舒服地轻哼了一下。我还不晓得男性O会不会产乳，但怀孕后的小白胸部似乎也变大了。从手感上来说，原本厚实的胸肌变得更柔软；从视觉上来说，原来平坦的胸膛现在微微地隆起，褐色的乳晕也变大了一圈，由两个挺立的乳尖牵引着看上去像是两个小山包。眼看准备地差不多了，我把周小白抱到洗手台上面背靠镜子，让他两手撑在台面上把双腿圈在我的腰间，顺着流出来的液体一挺身就毫不费力地插了进去。

周小白随着我的挺身进入绵长地呻吟了起来，听上去像只发春的野猫。这家伙作为学校里的干部长得浓眉大眼的平常看着一派好学生的模样，在宿舍外面跟我们几个甚少身体接触，现在却在我身下肆无忌惮地叫着床眼角眉梢还都是媚意，说出去大概也没几个人信。为了惩教这个怀着孕还出去浪的骚O，我用力地深插了几下，借着体液的润滑让肉棒在他的穴里整根全出全进。被我操得狠了，他有些耐不住地皱起了眉，咬着下唇哀声对我说：“轻…轻点。”边说着还边用下目线看我，有几分求情的意味。

我见他被我操得可怜巴巴的样子，还怀着不知道是我们之中谁的孩子，也不忍心再使劲折腾他。我性器深埋了进去，然后慢慢地磨，顶在他里面的腺体上时不时重重地碾，把周小白磨得前面也硬了，直舒服得两腿发颤，闭着双眼仰着脖子软软地呻吟。我不满意他光顾着自己爽了就闭眼不看我，故意把肉棒从里面拔出来了一部分，只留下头部一小截，转着圈地在穴口附近顶弄。这种不够深入不得其法的做法果然让他立刻把眼睛睁开了瞪着我，但发红的眼尾削弱了恼怒的意味，看上去更像是勾引。我再抽出了一小截，他居然急得直接伸手握住我的那根东西。

“周小白，你今天去了哪里骚？”我忍着想要一口气插进去的欲望拷问他，虽然此刻我自己也不好受，“怀着孩子还出去发浪，全校的Alpha都闻见你那股又甜又骚的味儿了，是不是想被他们强奸？嗯？”

“哎，没…没有。”他被我说得涨红了脸，“是崔教官让我过去拿明天党课的学习资料….我没想到他会….”这话说得像是崔亮对他逼良为娼似的，但我知道这小婊子其实挺会装，还是条颜狗。崔亮那脸长得像金城武一样，说不定就是他自己把裤子脱了翘起骚屁股主动让别人操的。

但现在计较这些也没意思，我又不是杨卫峰那个傻逼，摆不出那一副小气巴拉的妒妇脸。我让周小白“自己动手”，他很听话地握着我那根粗壮的东西主动往自己的屁股里塞，一边贪婪地吞进去，一边还用甬道里的肉壁收缩着，让我舒爽得头皮发麻。这时我也没有心情想别的了，托着他的臀整根插到底，奖励似地亲了亲他的嘴，然后就开始一下一下地在里面深深地抽插振动。

周小白被我震得眼睛都快翻上去了，一脸动情地高声吟叫。这时浴室门却忽然被推开了，我们的室友何子衡站在门口，表情颇为委屈地看着我和周小白。

“怎么你们开玩不叫上我呀？”果然这个傻B也不安好心。我胯下动作不停顿，不耐烦地说：“没看见我们忙着吗？自己找地方爬。”

“小白”何子衡这逼装得一脸可怜，放软了声音喊着周小白的名字。这傻屌的眼睛本来就圆溜溜像只蠢狗，据说是现在最讨Omega欢心的小奶狗类型，周小白平常最喜欢说他什么可爱软萌，当下一见他这副不要脸的模样果不其然就有点心软了，轻轻地推了推我，小声地说让我换个姿势。

我不耐烦地“啧”了一声从他身体里拔了出来，托着他的屁股把他从洗手台上抱了下来转了个身，然后捞住了他的腰从背后操了进去。何子衡早就把裤子解开了，并掏出他那和长相严重不符的勃起后略显狰狞的巨根，托着周小白的肩膀，让周小白给他舔。周小白伸出舌头在他的茎身上仔仔细细地舔了一会儿，就把那根东西张口含了进去，只吃了半根就已经快顶到喉咙了，被塞得满满的嘴发出了呜呜的声音。我在后面猛地捅进去，把周小白顶得一下下地吃的更深了，喉咙的位置都被撑出了何子衡龟头的形状。大概是难受得厉害，他的眼泪一下子就涌了出来。

“宝宝别哭了，老公都要心疼死了。”何子衡抹了抹周小白的泪水，又安抚似地揉弄着周小白的奶子。他嘴上虽这么说，却半点也没有把他那条孽根从周小白嘴里抽出来的意思。这Beta从来就是那么虚伪，也只有满脑子和谐友爱的周小白吃他那一套。

渐渐地浴室里回荡着啪啪啪的拍打声和噗嗤噗嗤的水声，没有人再说话。

最后高潮来临那会儿，因为顶得太深，我还没来得及撤出来一下控制不住，一股脑地射进了小白的身体里。小白的腺体一直被我使劲地碾着，也浑身发抖地再次高潮了。何子衡这时把他那根东西抽了出来，射在了小白的脸上，把小白射得睫毛上都挂着白色的精液，看上去非常煽情。

我缓上了一会儿，拿卷纸擦了擦性器上各种乱七八糟的体液。本来想着帮小白也擦一擦，但是何子衡已经用他那根还硬着的性器不怀好意地蹭着小白被射的一塌糊涂的臀缝，于是我就穿上裤子出去了，并顺手掩上了浴室的门。

外面有些昏暗，杨卫峰不知道去哪儿了，宿舍里也没有开灯。我从桌上不知道是谁的烟盒里顺走了一根烟，拿上打火机走到阳台上。外边的天色一片橙红，太阳已经下山了。我看着宿舍楼下的球场上打着篮球的人群，把烟点燃而后深深地吸了一口，向着夕阳吐出了一个大大的烟圈。


End file.
